


jade

by unicornball



Series: Colors [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically a PWP okay?, DWRColorsChallenge, Dean Has a Sexuality Crisis, Dean figures it all out, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/pseuds/unicornball
Summary: Like most things with him and Cas, the idea of switching up their sex life was... a slow process. It took them long enough to even get there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Today's word:_  
>  Jade  
> jade (/jād/)  
> a rich, bluish to yellowish green
> 
>  _So, this one was inspired by a few things... The daily color, Sex Toy Saturday and Switch Sunday. It just felt time for some good ol’ smut._ lol
> 
> _Enjoy._

Like most things with him and Cas, the idea of switching up their sex life was... a slow process. It took them long enough to even get there.

He still had some reservations about his dying heterosexuality... Yeah, he banged a guy on the regular but it wasn't totally gay since he didn't do the butt stuff. He felt like a dick sometimes but Cas never complained or judged— just went along with whatever felt good and Dean was comfortable with. Cas always seemed to enjoy himself, never got pissy or argued, but Dean still felt like he wasn’t quite up to par. Sharing the, uh, load or whatever.

The longer they kept at it, the more the ideas started. Thoughts and... thinking. About stuff. Wondering just how selfish he was being and what he was missing out on. And once the idea got in there, Dean had a bitch of a time shaking it loose.

It couldn't be that bad getting fucked, right? Cas sure as hell seemed to like it. (Sometimes, neither of them even had to touch Cas' dick to make him practically howl and come all over himself.)

He was starting to feel a little left out, if he was being honest. It was completely stupid considering he only had himself to blame, but there it was.

The idea had more and more appeal the more him and Cas explored each other, figuring out their thing in this new way. He eventually stopped thinking of it as ‘gay’ since, well—Cas wasn’t a guy. Not really. He knew it didn’t really matter, and Sam had made it clear even if he was gay (even though Sammy kept saying ‘bi’ like it meant something), it wasn’t a big deal. Not really. Not to the people that cared about him and what put a smile on his face.

And Cas did put a smile on his face, dude or not.

He started small, hinting that Cas could work a finger up there—if he wanted—the next time he felt like blowing him. Of course, Cas was quick to follow through and Dean was pretty sure he actually saw stars when he came down Cas throat. The vibrations from Cas moaning through his own orgasm, that slender, long finger pressed up his ass _just right_... So awesome (and naturally kicked his curiosity into high gear).

After that, he felt adventurous enough to try more fingers. Deliberately. He thought Cas was going to vibrate off the damn bed he was so excited. It had been weird at first, a different sensation than he was used to but got used to faster than he'd thought he would. It hadn’t hurt like he’d thought, either; it felt so much better than he'd ever expected. Cas had merely huffed a laugh when he'd said as much and added another finger. By the time Cas was sliding three in and out, Dean was enjoying the full feeling, canting his hips into each push and pull of Cas’ hand, and moaning into his pillow wondering what the fuck he’d been so stupid for.

Gay or not, butt stuff was awesome. Cas inside him, massaging and pressing against his prostate was the best thing ever.

His toes were probably still curled...

Next time, Cas just had to mention it and Dean was naked, rolling onto his belly and tucking his knees up nearly to his armpits to give Cas lots of room. Cas took his time undressing, easing onto the bed and amping up the anticipation. He was practically trembling when Cas finally crawled over, climbing on top of him, pressing in close with his broad chest to his back. Cas turned his head with gentle fingers on his cheek and kissed him, soft and sweet enough Dean’s lingering nerves drifted away.

He nodded eagerly when Cas murmured about trying something new.

Dean was on board. He was OK with anything Cas could come up with once he realized Cas knew a thing or two about the human body and sex. (Cas admitted it was all practical knowledge before but Dean didn't care because it was so so good and a heady thrill to discover things together.)

He figured Cas was just going to add to the stretch; more fingers or maybe a toy. (He'd found the thin jade green vibrater Cas must've bought awhile ago and couldn't help wondering what it would feel like.) He meant to bring it up but Cas’ hands were on his back, distracting him from speaking. Strong hands kneading his shoulders and palms rasping down along his spine, easing the last of the tension in his body. Dean groaned, sinking into the mattress. He stifled a moan as Cas slid down his body, kissing his way down until he was settled between his spread legs.

He was expecting Cas’ hands on his cheeks, hips moving into the touch eagerly, and it went as before— until he felt Cas’ breath on the small of his back, warm and damp and sending a shiver up his spine, body shuddering with pleasure under Cas’ hands. The unexpected sensation startled a moan out of him and he nearly bit through his pillow when Cas' soft lips landed on the same spot, a hint of tongue teasing down the small of his back and down...

Cas must’ve felt encouraged when Dean moaned instead of pushing him away or saying no. Even if he could make words, Dean didn't think he'd say no, not when the scrape of Cas' stubble along the backs and sensitive insides of his thigh was the hottest thing he'd experienced in years. Sparks of pleasure shot through his body from the wet kisses Cas peppered on his upper thighs and cheeks, tongue dipping teasingly between.

He never would have asked for this, never would have expected it, but he had to admit it wasn't as off putting as he might've thought... not that he ever thought about it. Much. He moaned again at the wet, broad stroke of Cas’ tongue and arched back into Cas' face for more.

Cas’ hands slid up and over the small of his back and settled on his hips, thumbs stroking down between his cheeks and gently pulled. His face burned when he realized what he must look like, spread out like this, but Cas groaned with approval, low and gravely with arousal. Dean hid his hot face in his pillow, but still tried to rub his leaking dick into the sheets at the sound, practically hard-wired now to be turned on by that sound. Cas was leaning in again, hot breath fanning across the spit-wet skin, and Dean gave zero shits what he looked like. He moaned into the pillow, Cas' fingers dug into the muscled dip between hip and thigh and he rolled his hips back into Cas’ tongue. Cas’ grip was tight, fingers digging into the meat of his hips as he made the most erotic wet noises, the sound muffled as Cas buried his face between his cheeks again.

He went practically boneless, Cas’ hands holding him up, keeping him still as he bucked and moaned with each stroke of Cas’ tongue. He wasn't usually this loud and he could feel every time Cas hummed with satisfaction, body shaking every time Cas pointed his tongue and pressed in. He cursed, face rolling to the side to pant and moan when one of Cas’ hands let go of his hip to slide down to tease down his perineum, wrapping around his dick to slowly stroke. His entire body bucked back when Cas started jacking him, hand wet and slick with precome and spit.

Dean had a moment to regret not being able to touch Cas, body coiled and tense with what was promising to be a hell of an orgasm, when he heard the bed creaking as Cas rocked into it. The muffled guttural moan vibrating against his sensitive skin that meant Cas was close to coming, the wet sound of Cas jerking himself off and he was done, coming over Cas’ fingers, clenching around Cas’ tongue. Cas’ forehead was pressed to his hip and he heard the stuttered breathing and low drawn out groan of Cas coming, teeth grazing his goosebumped skin as Cas shook and panted through it.

He slowly relaxed, eyes closed as he tried to get his breathing in order. He felt Cas easing his legs out from under his body and gently straightening them out, hands rubbing down his legs. He groaned with relief, wiggling them a little to get the feeling back. He felt completely useless when he just flopped onto his back and Cas wiped him down, hands gentle, kisses soft across his cheeks and chin as he did. Usually he was the one doing the cleanup but he figured it was OK to let Cas do it this time since he'd pretty much fucked Dean stupid.

“Holy shit,” Dean said softly, giving a breathless laugh. Cas hummed his agreement and he could almost hear the smug smile. Which—fair enough, Cas had every reason to be smug. Cas flopped down next to him. He yawned widely and went with it, rolling into Cas when he pulled Dean closer.

He managed to get the covers up over them, tucking himself against Cas’ chest with a satisfied sigh and another yawn. Cas nosed at his hairline, lips pressed against the back of his neck before Cas settled behind him and dropped off to sleep moments later. Dean snuggled in, hands resting over Cas’ on his belly.

They were definitely doing that again.

 


End file.
